


sink your teeth into the moon

by Hellozombies



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of Science, M/M, Old Men Flirting, Using Other Words For Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellozombies/pseuds/Hellozombies
Summary: Boris clicked the door firmly shut when he entered the room. He stood there, for a moment, and watched Valery watch the street.“Valery.”Valery said nothing.“Valera.”





	sink your teeth into the moon

Boris clicked the door firmly shut when he entered the room. He stood there, for a moment, and watched Valery watch the street.

“Valery.”

Valery said nothing.

“Valera.”

One of Valery’s shoulders went noticeably down, like it was impossible for his body to ignore the affection Boris gave him. He turned to face Boris, and waved the hand holding his cigarette towards the street, saying nothing. 

Boris let out a small sigh, and pulled off his jacket. His tie came off with one hand while the other poured a drink. He drowned that quickly, and poured another. He threw his tie, unconcerned, near where he had shrugged off his jacket. When he was close enough to offer Valery the drink, he wiggled it in front of him. When Valery finally took the drink, Boris let out another sigh. He moved his hand to Valery’s neck and started to rub the back of it.

It was Valery who let out the next sigh.Boris was looking at him the way Valery’s cat would when she saw a bird through the open window.

Boris used his hand, the one still on Valery’s neck, to bring Valery’s face closer to his own. “Tell me no,” Valery could smell the alcohol on both of their breaths.

“No.”

Boris moved his hand off of Valery’s neck. 

Valery grabbed his shirt and kissed him himself. Boris quickly put his hand back on Valery’s neck. “You frustrating,” he pulled back from Valery’s mouth to insult him, with a smile. “Obstinate,” he kissed Valery again, pausing to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Baffling, perfect man.”

Valery used his other hand to pull Boris even closer. “Yes, you are,” and Valery kissed Boris before he could reply, and led them away from the window.

*

Boris did not care what people thought of him. He lived like the Soviet Union, the harsh, unbending, steel machine of doing everything for the greater good of the State. He knew who he was, and he did not suffer fools.

If someone had a problem with what he and Valery got up to, he would have no trouble showing that person an up-close view of his boot and the ground.

The protectiveness he felt over Valery made him feel strong. In the diseased and dying land of Chernobyl, he felt victorious.

He did not need to protect Valery, it turned out that, while Valery couldn’t lie to save his own life, he was able to lie to save another’s.

*

Valery was already in the hotel room when Boris came in. Same as the night before, Valery was at the window smoking. Except on this new day, Valery closed the curtains, and took off Boris’s jacket and tie.

Valery was making up for all the time he stood near Boris and couldn’t touch him. He made good time with getting the rest of the clothes off Boris. He reached with both hands to stroke Boris.

Boris moaned and put both of his hands on Valery’s shoulders, with one hand sliding up into his hair. “In a hurry?”

“Yes, this has been on my to do list,” he was still looking down at where he had Boris, “it’s a tedious job, but someone has to do it.” He’s said it with such a smirk that Boris was torn between smacking him upside the head or going after the spot on his neck he liked as a reward. He chose the neck.

Valery became distracted, and eased up the grip he had on Boris. Boris used it to his advantage and got the clothes off of Valery. “I want to fuck you,” Boris stumbled, a little, when Valery pulled back too quickly to look at him.

“You sure?” Valery was wide eyed behind his glasses.

“Sure? What do you mean by am I sure?”

“I mean,” Valery didn’t look like he knew what he meant.

“Valera, are you trying to talk me out of fucking you?” Boris reconsidered, “you can fuck me.” 

“What?”

“It is not like you to not understand what isbeing said.” Boris petted his hair, and was so gentle that Valery became even more lost.

“What?”

Boris raised his eyes to the ceiling, it was not as difficult as Valery was making it. “Speak your mind!” When Valery did not, he repeated himself, “Speak!”

“It’s not the same as with a woman.”

“I’m not asking to be with a woman, I’m asking to be with you. What is this?” Boris rubbed Valery’s arms, still unsure what he was thinking. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes. Of course, Borja. Yes.”

“Then, I will.” Boris pulled him close to kiss his neck, and murmured in his ear, “get on the bed.”

Valery went, and Boris followed.

*

Outside the room in the hotel, Valery was conscious of how much space he needed to be away from Boris. He had calculations to figure out how long and how much he could look at Boris. He factored in the time Boris spent speaking, whether it was to him, to others, or on the phone. He had to regulate how much exposure he could have, like Boris was his own personal nuclear reactor. 

Valery knew he wasn’t the best at social protocols. Friendships had been few and far between. Of course, he would find a friend in the middle of a war. Maybe, they had to come together, like two opposite charged atoms. But as strong as the bond was, one small change could break them apart.

Valery disregarded his planned ratio on looks to Boris. The more he thought about the end of them, the more he couldn’t resist looking at Boris. 

Boris was on the phone again. What he was saying was background noise to Valery. Ever since he understood that Boris was on his side, Boris’s words were a comfort to him. 

He stared at Boris’s hands. Images from the night before came flashing back, despite his attempt to stop it. _Boris laying next to him, Boris’s two fingers on his right hand already in him. He was panting opened mouth against Boris’s cheek._

“Valery.” His eyes shot up from Boris’s hand to his face. He had been caught. “Tell me what you were thinking about?”

“Supernovas.”

“Are blown open reactors similar to them?” Boris picked up a pen with the fingers Valery could still feel inside him.

“No, but in some ways, yes. They are much more intense.”

“Do they explode?” Boris leaned back in his chair, still fiddling with the pen.

“When the pressure becomes too much.” 

“Intense pressure?”

Valery knew Boris was messing with him, he couldn’t stop himself remembering the long sigh that Boris did when he was finally inside Valery. The type of sigh when you finished a difficult task or when you massaged a sore muscle.

To mess with Valery further, Boris put that damned pen in between his lips. Valery had to get away. “Yes, this gives me an idea on one of the projections. I’ll meet with you later to discuss.”

Boris gave him a smile while he grabbed his notebook. He couldn’t resist taking the pen from Boris’s mouth before hurrying out the door.

*

Boris was giving Valery an reenactment of the night before. Those fingers that had been torturing Valery earlier in the day, were back inside of him. Boris was laying behind him, both of them on their sides. Valery was reaching behind trying to touch any part of Boris that he could. When Boris caught his fingers in his mouth, he had to hide his face in the pillow. 

Boris took pity on him, releasing Valery’s fingers and well as his own. He slowly pulled Valery’s hips closer to him, making Valery impale himself on Boris. When he was all the way in, he put an arm over Valery’s chest, settling in. He let out a long sigh, amused at how Valery’s breath caught. “Now, tell me what you were thinking.”

Valery’s laugh was a little hysterical. 

“This.”

“All day?” Boris kissed his temple. “This was the thing that has been holding your concentration captive?” When Valery didn’t answer, he pulled Valery’s leg up to get a better angle. He moved his hand off of Valery’s leg to his navel, his pinky finger touching Valery’s cock.

“Yes.” 

Boris’s ring finger joined his pinky.

Boris kissed his temple again, “What? Is that all you have for me?” It pulled another laugh out Valery, but this one was deeper, the kind where it catches you by surprise. 

“I can say the same to you.” Valery turned his head wanting a kiss on the mouth. Boris kissed him while moving the rest of his fingers to take him in hand. Boris was pleased when Valery moaned in his mouth.

Making thoughts into words became difficult when Valery moved into a position that made him able to push back harder against Boris. His thoughts narrowed down to keeping the right pressure and angle on Valery.

When they were finished, sweat and fluids still covering them, Valery asked, “Do you want to know how a supernova is created?”

Boris kissed him twice on the forehead, then leaning his head against Valery’s, he replied that _yes, he did._

*

When Boris came into the room, a few days later, Valery was back at the window.He smiled at Boris, but did not come over to greet him. Boris took off his jacket and tie, and poured a drink. He sipped it while he sat on the bed.

“What do you see out of that window?”

Valery tilted his head, seeming to think it over. “It’s hard to explain.” 

“To me or for you?”

Valery dropped his head, suddenly exhausted. “For me.”

Valery stood by the window for a few minutes and then without a word, pushed Boris down to lay with him. Boris would tease him about wanting a cuddle, but he was unsure about what kind of mood Valery was in. He didn’t like feeling unsure,it comforted him that Valery felt less tense the longer Boris rubbed his back.

“It’s a graveyard,” Valery said to Boris’s chest. “Chernobyl. It’s a graveyard. Everything walking around is already dead.”

“It’s true. We are dead men walking. What is actually bothering you?”

“I don’t feel dead,” he pressed his face further into Boris’s chest. “I’ve accepted that the radiation will kill me, that I’ll be dead in a few short years.” He pulled his head back to look Boris in the eyes. “I don’t feel dead.”

Boris kept the eye contact with Valery and said, “I don’t feel dead either.”

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> “For what are space and time but the inventions  
> Of sorrowing men? The soul goes faster than light.  
> Eating the moon alive, it leaves space and time behind.”


End file.
